To Be Loved
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Shawn/Vince. Mentions of Shawn/Hunter, Shawn/Taker, Shawn/Nash, Shawn/Orton and more. When Shawn gets dumped again, he finds comfort in the arms of Vince MCMahon. Again. All he wants is to be loved. Can he finally find it?


To Be Loved

Disclaimer:No own

Notes: You know when ever I read anything by Yhu, I always have the urge to write. Search Yhu on AdultFanFiction and read Candle Waxxx, Art of Seduction, and especially Sex & Rock n' Roll.

Shawn didn't know what to do. He'd just been dumped. Again. This rejection hurt more than any of the others. He'd really thought that Randy was the one. He felt like he was in a haze. He wandered aimlessly around the arena as he tried the take in what had just happened. It still hadn't sunk it. Randy was gone. He was alone. Again.

Shawn wasn't watching where he was going. He didn't even notice when he bumped into something solid. He vaguely heard his name being called. He looked up dazed into the face of his boss, Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

As soon as Vince caught sight on the blank look on Shawn's face he knew something was wrong. He gently steered Shawn down the hall, towards his office. He took Shawn inside and pushed him down on the couch. He took a bottle of water from the mini fridge, twisted off the cap, and coaxed Shawn to take a couple sips. He'd dealt with Shawn's painful breakups and mishaps more times than he could count. Shawn was a magnet for pain it seemed.

"What happened Shawn?" he coaxed the younger man. Vince knew that he and Shawn had a very close connection. Shawn always opened up to him. The only other person Shawn was as open with was his best friend, Hunter.

"Randy." was all Shawn could manage to say before he broke down into tears. Vince wrapped comforting arms around the man and let him cry himself out. He wouldn't get anymore out of Shawn until he'd had his cry. He knew from past expierence.

Once Shawn had finished, Vince wiped the tears from Shawn's face and managed to get Shawn to drink some more water. Shawn leaned against Vince, hiccupping from crying but relatively calm.

"There now, tell me what happenend Shawn." Vince promted gently.

"Got d..dumped. Again." Shawn mumbled. Vince sighed and tightened his embrace on Shawn.

"Who was it this time?" Vince asked quietly.

"R...r.andy. I really thought it was real this time Vince. Why won't anyone love me? Not my ass, not my body, me. I'm not asking much ya know. I just want to be...loved." Shawn broke into a set of fresh tears. Vince rubbed Shawn's back gently, mentally cursing Randy and everyone else who had broken Shawn's heart. Shawn was the least lucky person Vince knew when it came to love. That's all Shawn had ever wanted from the day Vince had met him.

Shawn had come in with Marty and they had been really close. When Marty had ended it, Shawn had gotten so angry, he'd kicked Marty through a window. That was the first time Shawn had come to him crying. Shawn had taken up with Scott Hall not too long after. Not long enough in Vince's opinion. Scotty wanted nothing more than Shawn's pretty face. As did Hogan, Savage, and Piper. Each time Shawn got his heart broken, he came to Vince who was always there to comfort him.

Kevin Nash was Shawn's first real relationship in the then WWF. Kevin had never meant to hurt Shawn but he didn't feel the love that Shawn did. He went away with Scotty to WCW and Shawn was once again left alone. Vince had thought that Shawn's relationship with Hunter was meant to be but the two were lucky to escape with their friendship intact. The end was nearly disasterous. Hunter really did love Shawn but they were too similar, too competitive for a relationship to work. Mark and Shawn had tried for awhile too but Mark's anger issues nearly ended Shawn's career. All of the others since had been using Shawn for one thing or another.

So here they sat. Shawn cuddled once again in Vince's arms. Once again seeking comfort. Once again seeking...love. It hit Vince over the head like an anvil. That's why Shawn always came to him first in one way or another. Vince showed him more than the comfort of a mentor or father figure. It was the love of someone who cared that sent Shawn to him. And Vince did care. He didn't just care, he loved Shawn. Why hadn't he seen it coming? It had crept up on him.

"Hush Love." Vince said softly. Shawn looked up at him.

What'd you just call me?" he whispered, disbelievingly.

"Love. I called you Love Shawn. Its what I've been unconscioussly giving you all of the times you've come to cry on my shoulder. Its what I feel for you. Love. Its what you need, what you crave. And I want to give it to you. I want to love you Shawn Michaels. You and your beautiful blue eyes reeled me in and I'm not letting you get hurt anymore. I love you." Vince whispered in his ear, pulling Shawn up to fully sit on his lap.

"I...I dunno what to say Vince..." Shawn said, overcome with emotion.

"You don't have to say anything Love. You just relax and I'll give you what you need." Vince told him. Shawn's eyes welled with tears again but Vince wipped them away.

"No more of those." he said, cuddling the blond in his lap. "I'm going to give you everything you deserve."

Vince leaned forward and gently kissed Shawn.

_'So this is what it feels like to be loved.'_ Shawn thought. It was unlike anything he could have ever imagined. It was better.

**The End**...Maybe


End file.
